DIA DE SAN VALENTIN
by Lor Lupin
Summary: En el dia de San Valentin les pueden ocurrir muchas cosas a ciertos enamorados.. parejas variadas: RemusxSirius, LxLight y MichaelxBrian. Dedicado a Lor!


**Hola a todos! Feliz día de San Valentín! Este fic que presento esta dedicado con mucho cariño a Lor Lupin Sakuma, que veas que yo no regalo corazoncitos ni demás cosas empalagosas XD los fic son mas bonitos y emotivos Debería existir un día para las personas que no estamos enamoradas verdad? XD en fin, espero que ese día llegue pronto XD Y mientras espero os dejo con el fic! Disfrutar!**

DIA DE SAN VALENTIN

_El día de san Valentín se celebra un 14 de febrero todos los años. En este día, las parejas de acaramelados enamorados se demuestran su amor con regalos, flores, chocolate y demás sucedáneos en forma de corazón. Y me pregunto¿ocurrirá con todos los enamorados del mundo?_

_Con mi especial espejo con poderes para ver el pasado, presente, futuro y lo que me de la gana a mi, he fisgoneado a distintas parejitas que me da a mi que este día ocultan algún secreto que no quieren desvelar..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Parejita sospechosa numero 1

-¡¡¡Siriuuuuuss¡¡¿¿dónde estaas??!!

Un pequeño y adorable lobo corría de un lado para otro con furia asesina por los pasillos de una gran mansión.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiriiiiuuuusss!!!!!

Este lobo, que en realidad era un humano muy atractivo y verdaderamente mono, entro en una habitación rompiendo la puerta.

-¡¡Sirius¡¿qué haces con mi...?!

Delante de el se encontraba un hombre también muy atractivo, de pelo negro y ojos grises. Estaba totalmente desnudo salvo por una tableta de chocolate que le tapaba "ahí abajo"

- ... chocolate U.U – termino el lobo apesadumbrado

- ¡Hola mi Remsie-phoo!

- ¬¬

- ¿Sabes que día es hooy?- Sirius hablaba con tono acaramelado

- 14, Miércoles

- ¡¿De que mees?!

- Febrero ¬¬- contesto Remus- ¿y que?

- ¿Cómo que "y que"¡El 14 de Febrero¡Día cuando las rosas se vuelven rojas por la pasión y relucen a la luz del sol!- recito Sirius con elegancia

- Las rosas son rojas por naturaleza, no tiene nada que ver la pasión y que sea 14 de Febrero- le corto Remus

- Pse, que poco romántico ¬¬ ¡Pensé que te gustaría San Valentín Remus¡Con lo romanticon que eres tu!

- ¬¬ Pienso que no hace falta que, porque sea un día que la sociedad haya puesto para demostrar amor, haya que hacerlo solo el 14 de Febrero. Si realmente estas enamorado de una persona, no hace falta que se lo demuestres solo en San Valentín, se lo demuestras todo el año.- concluyo Remus

Sirius se había quedado con la boca abierta.

- Que filosófico te has puesto Rem...- comento el moreno

- Es mi forma de pensar- Remus se encogió de hombros

- Bueno, y ¿qué tal si piensas una buena forma de quitarme el chocolate? Se derrite- dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa. Remus le miro y, acercándose a el, le beso dulcemente en los labios. Ambos se abrazaron y cayeron al suelo uno sobre el otro, dominados por la pasión del amor que les dominaba.

En aquellos momentos, el chocolate ya se había derretido...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

_Resultado de mi investigación: esta pareja no oculta nada. Lo único que se oculto fueron ciertas partes del sospechoso Sirius Black, que verdaderamente no tendría que haber tapado XD_

_Veamos a los segundos ¿enamorados?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Parejita sospechosa numero 2

Era un día demasiado caluroso para ese mes en concreto. El calor era asfixiante, sobrecogedor, espeluznante¡horroroso!

- Oye Light¿no crees que hace un poco de calor?

- ¡¿Un poco¡¡¿¿Te has dado cuenta tu solo L¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Llevamos unas 5 horas en esta habitación de 10metros cuadrados y ahora me dices que hace UN POCO de calor????!!!!- le grito un chico castaño a otro con ojeras

- No te pongas así Light-kun, solo he hecho constancia de los hechos -(25 de ser Kira)- Nada mas.

- ¬¬ Ya... Además¿por qué tenemos que seguir encadenados eh¡Se supone que ya soy libre!

- Creía que te gustaba estar a mi lado Light-kun

Light trago saliva. "si le digo que si, pensara que soy Kira porque quiero acercarme a el, y si le digo que no, pensara que no me gusta y…

- Voy a abrir las ventanas- Light se levantó

- ¿Tu poder deductivo te ha llevado a querer abrirlas?- pregunto L

- Si ¬¬

- Pues ese poder debe de estar fallando, porque no estamos en una habitación de 10metros cuadrados.. estamos en un ascensor... y atrapados.

Se hizo el silencio.

- ¡Ooh¡El gran observador¡¡¡Construyes un edificio para investigar a Kira, pero no contratas a un servicio de reparaciones de ascensores!!!- Exclamo Light con aspavientos

- No había presupuesto ¬¬

- ¡Claro¡¡Te lo gastaste todo en tartas, fresas, fresas, fresas y mas fresas!!

- ¡Y tu en manzanas que ni siquiera comes!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Ambos muchachos se empezaron a pelear. Puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, patada... etc.

Por fin, cayeron al suelo, exhaustos.

- ¿Y cuando vendrán los del equipo de policía a rescatarnos? –pregunto Light

- No creo que vengan. Hoy es el día de San Valentín

- Mierda, Misa me estará esperando...

- ¡Si quieres celebramos aquí el día de San Valentín¡He traído dos trozos de tarta!- Y, sacando dos platitos, puso dos trozos de tarta con una fresa en su superficie.

- ¬¬UU, bueno, si te hace ilusión...

- ¡¡Bieen!!- (43 de ser Kira )

Los dos se comieron la tarta en silencio. Cuando L ya se había terminado la suya, observo a Light. Y con su gran deducción que supera a la de Sherlock Holmes, se dio cuenta de que... Light tenia manchado el labio inferior de nata.

- Mm., Light-kun, Te has manchado de nata.

- ¿Dónde L?

- Aquí- Y con un gesto rápido de su dedo, le quito la nata a Light

- Ah... gracias

El ascensor quedo en silencio. Los dos chicos no sabían que hacer... y el calor aumentaba..

5 horas después

- Light-kun¿seguro que es buena idea?

- Si hombre, si..je je

- Valee...

De repente se abrió la puerta del ascensor y Misa se quedo de piedra. Delante de ella estaban Light y Ryuuzaki totalmente desnudos.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!!!

Light apretó el botón de bajada y paro el ascensor.

-Ahora tenemos tiempo suficiente...

Y con un moviendo ágil, los labios de L se juntaron con los de Light... (¡100 de probabilidades de... no ser Kira!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

_..Ejem... bueno, estos tampoco esconden nada... solo L, que nadie (Lor¡yo si !) sabe su nombre... Y Light, que es Kira. Pero bueno, nada importante _

_Veamos a nuestra ultima pareja._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Parejita sospechosa numero 3

One, Two, Three, Four,

Cuerpos musculosos y llenos de aceite bailaban al son de una música muy marchosa. En una pista de baile, varios hombres también bailaban sugerentemente.. los que se pasaban de sugerente se iba a la parte de atrás.

- ¡Hey Brian¡¿adivinas que día es hoy?!- le grito un chico rubio a otro mucho mas mayor que el.

- Si, el día de echar un polvo, como todos.

- No ¬¬ es San Valentín

- Aja, pues eso, echar un polvo- contesto Brian con indiferencia

- ¬¬ Bueno, yo te lo recuerdo. Ahora me marcho.

- ¿a dónde vas Justin?

- A hacer deberes... je, je

De fondo se oyó una música de violín

- Vale, llegare a casa tarde y drogado, así que no me esperes despierto

Pero Justin ya se había ido. Brian no pudo reprimir un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Dónde va Justin?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

- ¿Dónde esta Ben?- pregunto Brian a su vez

- Sabes que no puede venir, esta convaleciente ¬¬

- Por que tu quieres. ¿No celebras el día de San Valentín con el? Es raro de ti Michael..- comento Brian

- Lo había pensado, pero mejor que no... a el no le gustan estas celebraciones U.U- Michael pareció desanimado

Brian le miro un momento y, cogiéndole del brazo, le llevo hacia la pista de baile. Ambos bailaron y bailaron hasta quedar empapados de sudor. Y cuando no pudieron mas del puro cansancio, del dolor de cabeza que les provocaba la música y del olor a aceite de los "extras", salieron del local.

- Hoy Babylon esta que se cae- comento Michael sentándose en un banco.

- Normal, con el día tan asquerosamente romántico y que solo sirve para echar un polvo rodeado de corazones...

- ¡Brian!- le corto Michael- Aunque a algunas personas les parezca un día de consumismo y sexo, para otras es un día para confesarse el amor que sienten o que puede surgir de alguna parte...

- Por ejemplo, de mi po..

- ¡Brian!- Michael se acurruco en el banco- este día podría ser cualquiera, pero es de los enamorados.. y yo lo estoy

- De Ben. Vete con el, si tanto lo deseas- Brian se saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió

Michael suspiro

- Si, de Ben U.U Tienes suerte de no estar enamorado Brian.

Este le miro por un momento y desvió la mirada.

- Enamorarse es de tontos. De lo único que sirve es para...

- Echar un polvo.- Completo Michael con una sonrisa

- Exactamente.- Afirmo Brian

- Pero no solo es para eso. Cuando te enamoras no puedes evitar querer estar con esa persona, aunque tenga pareja.

- A eso se le llama ser infiel Michael

- ¡Agh! Se nota que no se puede hablar con tigo de temas así- se desespero Michael. Brian soltó una risita y se acerco mas a el.

- Bueno, resulta que yo si comprendo lo que es estar enamorado

- ¡Vaya! Creía que nunca lo admitirías- se sorprendió Michael

- ¿El que?

- Que estas enamorado de Justin

Brian se quedo anonadado por un momento, pero reacciono rápido.

- Si, será eso- contesto al fin

Michael pareció alicaído, pero se mostró alegre.

- Me alegro por ti- Michael no le miraba a los ojos- Me voy. ¿Te vienes de nuevo a Babylon?

- Vete tu, ahora te alcanzo...

Michael asintió y se fue alejando. Brian le siguió con la mirada.

- Te equivocas Michael, yo no estoy enamorado de Justin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

_¡¡¡A la tercera va la vencida!!! XD estos dos si que ocultan algo muy fuerte.. y que quieren confesar, pero el orgullo de uno y el no querer hacer daño del otro les impide confesarlo._

_Señoras y señores, aquí tengo mi veredicto final:_

_- Parejita numero 1: Remus Lupin odia el día de San Valentín, pero adora el chocolate derretido en ciertas partes de Sirius Black_

_- Parejita numero 2: Light Yagami sufre ciertos efectos secundarios con el calor, y L se aprovecha de ello XD_

_- Parejita numero 3: Brian Keanny es un semental con ansias de que le den muchas veces y Michael Novotny es una persona que ama a un solo hombre pero que no se lo dice. Solo se lo parece demostrar cuando le mira a los ojos._

_Y el ganador es... ¡¡La parejita numero 3 por ocultarse mutuamente su amor¡Enhorabuena!_

_Y después de estas noticias y demás que me costo encontrar, me marcho a seguir cotilleando a las adorables parejitas presentadas (suena sugerente XD)_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Hola de nuevo! que os ha parecido? Espero vuestros reviews! XD **

**Y ya ves Lor, que aunque este fic no haya sido ni muy gracioso ni muy empalagoso, han salido los personajes que mas te gustan . espero que te haya gustado.**

**Me despido rodeada de corazones y con Killua a mi lado (Killua: ¬¬ Pse) XD**

**Muchos besos:  
**

**Ksan Potter Nakano.**


End file.
